


"Naked you are tiny as one of your nails."

by thesunmetmoon



Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blindness, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Background Character Death, Blind Character, Blood, Chaos, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Curved, subtle, rosy, till the day is born.And you withdraw to the underground world.—In a world full of blind people, the one with the vision is the king.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: One Hundred Love Sonnets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310171
Kudos: 16





	"Naked you are tiny as one of your nails."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the tenth fic for my compilation of short stories I wrote on Twitter. I hope there is no heavy mistake since this is not beta-ed as always. Title is from Pablo Neruda's One Hundred Love Sonnets: XXVII. Please enjoy.

_“In a world full of blind people, the one with the vision is the king.”_

Or so he thought.

Wonwoo woke up that day by a very loud scream. He knew whose voice it was. His mother's. Still caught between dream and reality, he crawled his way from his bedroom towards the kitchen. Her scream got even louder as Jeon Wonwoo came nearer. Wonwoo could catch his father's frustrated cry too. His sleepiness faded instantly as panic washed him, praying that, whatever it was, it didn't happen as bad as it seemed.

_Oh, how he was damn wrong._

When he entered the kitchen, his heart dropped. They were all blind. Their eyes were white. Full, solid white. They scratched their face, pushed their eyelids up, forcing them to open. They screamed and screamed with no end. His young brother even pulled a screwdriver from the drawer and directed it to his eyes, urging Wonwoo to immediately steal the damn thing away.

He panted. His lungs started lacking oxygen it needed. "Mom? Dad? Bohyuk-ah?" a mere whisper was all he could conjure at this chaotic moment.

His mom gasped, "Wonwoo? Wonwoo, is that you? Where are you? I can't see you! _Where are you?!_ "

"Mom, I'm here!" he seized his mother's hand. It took a moment for her to realize what had happened.

"You grabbed my hand..."

If only she could see how her son was crying by now.

"Mom, I-"

"You can see."

A sudden silence.

"Wonwoo. Wonwoo, you can see. _You can see_!"

Her hands were struggling to reach his face in total darkness, until she found his cheeks and cupped both of them right away. Wonwoo thought he had lost his own breath.

That's right. _He could see_. Because until yesterday, he was the blind one.

* * *

Once the world turned everybody blind, chaos then obviously broke. Nobody seemed to have any decency left. Wonwoo had gotten used to walk through the street passing by people who wore nothing or how they just had sex there and then. The boy vomitted a lot in the past. Now though, as this strange phenomenon continued for six months already, as much as he hated it, Wonwoo just rolled around with it.

The only thing he ever regretted was that, when he finally could see, he was given a devastating, ruined world.

In those six months, he had done things he would never do before. He fed his family, assisted them in their daily lives, even dressing them up or helping them in the bathroom. He had to. They could not see. Wonwoo was blind from birth, so he could live with total darkness. His family, however, could not. He knew he pushed his moral border to its limit in screaming alert, yet he had no choice. He must protect his family, as people around them acted even filthier, like animals.

They robbed. They killed. They were basically ripped off of any moral left in their veins.

It's not even a surprise to him anymore when he walked into a half-destroyed supermarket towards the canned goods alley (ignoring the smell of decayed goods which he hurriedly passed by) and heard someone was getting on sex. Wonwoo scrunched his nose up, felt disgusted, but minded his own business anyway. It was muffled at first. He was picking up some cans of green peas and sausage cocktails when the sound got louder.

"Please—stop—no—"

…Okay. So it was not consensual. More horrifying sounds and words then came.

"Don't! I don't want this! _NO!_ "

Wonwoo gulped. Should he help the boy or not...?

"NO, PLEASE! YOU THERE! PLEASE HELP ME! GUY IN GLASSES!"

Wonwoo froze.

" _HELP ME!!_ "

He did not even register when exactly he had abandoned his groceries there on the floor to peel the blind guy from above his victim. Wonwoo was not a strong man, but he could see and it gave him upper advantages right now. Like, he could reach a short steel pipe from a debris near them and hit him with it. He hit hard enough to send the blind guy collapsed to the floor. He threw the pipe away to see the victim’s condition.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, almost breathy. His own heart was still pounding rapidly inside his chest. Hitting someone in the head with a steel pipe was not a daily occurrence for any normal person.

The boy opened his eyes and looked up to him. They were not white, but pretty dark brown ones and they were glistening with tears. "Thank you...,” the victim’s voice trembled.

"You're not blind…,” without even thinking, Wonwoo touched the skin near the boy’s eyes, but extracted right away when he felt the boy tensed as response. "...Can you walk?"

The boy slowly shook his head.

"Is it okay for me to...?"

He did not finish his line, instead gesturing his proposal. The boy contemplated a bit, but nodded eventually. Wonwoo then hooked the boy's arm around his own nape and held his waist to support him. They walked limply out of the supermarket.

"Where's your house?"

"…Don't know."

Wonwoo frowned suspiciously, but not too long. "Then I'll take you to mine and treat your wounds there. I live with my family so you don’t need to worry,” he explained.

Of course he said it on purpose to make sure the boy would not raise his alarm the minute he heard Wonwoo would bring him home. It worked. The boy did not even object.

They were halfway to Wonwoo’s house. Near them, people were breaking glasses. Blood spilled everywhere, on every surface. Naked skin was shown too often. Filthy _fucking_ animals. The boy in his arms scoffed disgustingly and Wonwoo understood very well why. He did not want to wake up and freed from blindness just to see all these.

"I'm Wonwoo."

He did not hear it at first, as it was more of a soft whisper that could easily be carried by the wind. Or because a car just hit another blind man to his death not far from them, causing more chaotic screams. But Wonwoo eventually caught it.

"I'm Jisoo."

Funny thing was, Wonwoo was never good in memorizing people’s name. But this one? He remembered it immediately.


End file.
